


With a Comma After Dearest

by warblerweisman



Series: Oh What a Web We Weave [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Juggy is a sap, M/M, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Jughead gets bored, so he wrote a letter.





	1. Chapter 1

He glanced over at the clock. Hm, 1:17. This is what he gets for going to bed as soon as  
he got in from going to Pop’s with Betty and Kevin last night, instead of doing literally anything else with his time. Jughead rolled his eyes, and reached over to grab his laptop off his  
nightstand. If he was going to be awake, he may as well write. He loaded up a blank word  
document and decided to go with an idea that had been bouncing around in his head for a  
while. He thought of the person he knew meant the most to him out of anyone else in the world.  
He changed the title of the document to ‘Archie Andrews’.

The words he was typing came like second nature to Jug. His fingers flew across the  
keys with ease. THere were so many things he wanted to say to Archie, but doubted he would  
ever be able to say to his face. THey were things that he was worried that if he ever did let the  
syllables pass his lips, Archie wouldn’t want to even look at him, much less be friends with him.  
This was a good outlet for him. He could vent anything that he wanted to.

He was three pages in, when he glanced at the clock, and started to realize it might be a  
little long for a letter. He put his fingers back to the keys to finish the paragraph that he was in  
the middle of. He’d have to print this out when he got to school the next morning. He closed  
down his laptop, and finally fell back asleep for another few hours. His mind was finally at ease.

The next morning, Jug couldn’t help the cautious optimism that overcame him. He got  
ready in a rush, just throwing on his S tshirt and a pair of jeans. He had just slipped on his  
serpent jacket, while he was heading out the door with a quick goodbye to his dad and Hotdog.

The walk to meet up with Archie and the others was actually fairly pleasant. He could focus on  
the serenity of everything around him. He smiled as soon as he saw Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Kevin.

Turning his head to see his best friend attempting to catch up to everyone made Archie’s heart skip a beat. He smiled and waved happily. “Hey Jug.” Jughead smiled and stood between Archie and Betty, with Veronica and Kevin trailing behind. The five of them walked in a fairly comfortable silence, until Archie spoke up. “Jug, are you feeling alright? You look like you haven’t been sleeping again.” Jug just shoved off his concerns. “Arch, I’m fine. Promise.” Veronica couldn’t help her remark, “Those bags under your eyes tell a different story Juggy.” Jughead bit his lip. “I just couldn't sleep last night is all.” Archie couldn’t help his look of concern. “What was keeping you up?” Jug smiled a little. “If you must know, I was up writing something.” Archie rested his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Well I’m sure whatever it was that was keeping you up, must be pretty good. Can’t wait to read it, buddy.” Archie’s encouragement made his heart flutter. “Well actually this one is meant to be read by someone specific. It’s a letter to my crush.” Betty’s eyes got wide. “And who’s the lucky lady?” She asked with a smile. Jughead just rolled his eyes. “Whoever said it was a lady?” He asked with a slight smirk. Betty  
and Archie’s eyebrows were raised. “Wait, Jug, I didn’t know you were into guys.” Archie pointed  
out, with a bit of confusion. Jug shrugged, “It’s less guys, more him.” He explained, “Usually, I’d  
care more about writing, or food to think about someone in that way, but he’s just always been  
there for me.” Betty rested her hand over her heart. “Aw, Juggy that’s so poetic. Are we gonna get to meet this mystery guy?” Jughead couldn’t help his faint smile. “Actually, you guys already  
know him.” He said, before hurrying up ahead of them into school to go print it out. 

Once Veronica caught up to them, Betty was the first one to jump to a conclusion. “Guys, oh my god. Jug likes Kevin.” Archie’s eyebrows raised, “Betty, he didn’t tell us the guy’s name.  
How are you so sure it’s Kev?” Kevin, who had been lagging behind the others while he was  
texting Moose, finally caught up at the mention of his name. “You’re so sure what is Kevin?”  
Veronica couldn’t help her smile. “Juggy has a crush on a guy, and B is pretty sure it’s you.”  
Kevin looked just as surprised as they did. “That is..wow. I honestly thought he was aro/ace.” He  
adjusted the strap of his messenger bag, and headed into school, with hopes of finding  
Jughead.

He spotted him at his locker, not even noticing the headphones he had on. “Jug, I mean, I’m flattered, but I’m kind of seeing someone. If you ever need someone to talk to that’s out, and  
willing to listen, I’m always here.” Jughead finally took out one of his earbuds. “Oh, hey Kevin.”  
Kevin let out an exasperated sigh. “And you didn’t even hear a word I just said.” Jughead took his headphones off entirely, and looked at him. “No, I didn’t, but if you’re willing to repeat it now that I don’t have music blaring.” Kevin nodded slightly, “Betty told me you like me.” Jughead rolled his eyes. “I told her and Archie that I like a guy. I never specified who he was.” Kevin smiled a little. “Guessing it’s one of the serpents?” Jug shook his head. “Archie.” He mouthed. Kevin couldn’t help the surprise on his face. “Wait, As in like...Andrews?”Jughead nodded. He held the envelope in his hand. “I’m gonna tell him how I feel.” Kevin grinned. “Good luck Juggy.”

Jug has a nervous smile on his face, as he approached Archie’s locker. He slipped the<  
letter through one of the slits in the door. He walked away just in time for Archie and Veronica to approach. He tried to stand nearby casually, like he’d been waiting for them there. Veronica smiled. “So did you give mystery guy your letter?” Jughead nodded. “Yeah. Slipped it into his locker.” 

Archie had finally gotten his locker open. He saw the white envelope sitting there. He would recognize that scribbled, almost messy handwriting on the envelope anywhere. They’d  
been friends long enough for him to recognize Juggy’s penmanship. He grabbed it before  
Veronica, or anyone else saw it. Jughead saw his hand quickly snatch the envelope. That made him nervous. What if Archie didn’t want to read it. He didn’t realize he was staring, until he  
realized Archie was calling his name. “Jug do you want to walk to class together or not?”  
Jughead finally snapped out of it. “I...Yeah. Let’s head to gym.”

The two of them were some of the only people left in the hallway. Archie took a few quick  
glances around, before he leaned in, and briefly connected his lips to Jughead’s. “I’ll probably  
end up reading your letter in math.” Jughead blushed. “I’ll go ahead and warn you, it’s a little  
long.”


	2. Chapter 2

Archie read over the words on the paper. He’d spent all of his math class reading over them. Veronica noticed he was focused on something other than his work. She looked over at him. “Archie, what’re you doing that has you so enthralled?” “I love him too.” She looked at him with a bit of confusion .“I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” Archie smiled and held up the few pages of the letter. “Jug’s letter. I love him too.” Veronica’s were wide. “Wait, you were the mystery guy?” Archie nodded slightly. “I...I kinda kissed him while we were walking to gym first period.” He admitted. Veronica smiled. “I’m glad you two saps can make eachother as happy as me and my girlfriend make each other.” Archie smiled and finally tucked the pages back in the envelope in his bag. “Thanks Ronnie.”

Meanwhile, Jughead was a bit more on edge. He was nervous about how Archie would take everything that he had to say. His nerves were subdued slightly when he remembered how Archie’s lips had felt on his own. He’d wanted to kiss Archie Andrews for longer than he cared to admit. He smiled and pulled out his notebook labeled “journal”. He was happily scribbling away, till he felt the person who was sat behind him tapped on his shoulder. He took out one of his earbuds and turned to face him. “What do you want Fangs?” Fangs just smiled. “So are you and GKD a thing or what?” Jughead was a bit confused. “Who the hell is GKD?” Fangs immediately started to explain. “You know, Andrews. Ginger Ken doll.” Jughead tensed up. “Where would you get that kind of idea?” He asked. Fangs smiled. “Sweet Pea kinda saw you two kiss in the hallway.” Jughead bit his lip. “Okay, so what if me and Archie kissed? He wouldn’t want me anyway.” 

Fangs rolled his eyes. “Please. You would have to be blind to not see that he’s into you too.” Jughead blushed and looked down at his paper. “What makes you so sure?” Fangs shrugged. “You two look at each other like this is some weird sad gay lifetime movie.” Jughead shrugged his shoulder. “Don’t all best friends look at each other like that?” Fangs couldn’t help his grin. “Me and Sweet Pea did, till we got together. Now my boyfriend looks at me like that.” Jughead’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, are you two a thing?” He asked with a bit of surprise. Fangs nodded. “Yeah, me and Sweet Pea. It’s kinda nice to be the serpent power couple.” He admitted. Jughead smiled gently. “Please. You say that like me and Archie won’t become the power couple once we get together. Plus, it might help our relations with the Northside.” Fangs nodded. “Just like Toni and her girl.” Jughead smiled a little. “Oh yeah. Forgot about her and Cheryl. Good for them.” Fangs nodded. “Yeah, guess you and Topaz both have a thing for preppy Northside redheads.” Jughead almost instantly came to Archie’s defense. “Arch isn’t that bad. He has a good heart. He’s a sweetheart, and a really talented songwriter.” Fangs rolled his eyes. “Dude, quit gushing about him and just ask him out already.”

Once the bell rang, Jughead was the first one up and out his desk. Once he was out of the door, he found Archie waiting for him. “Oh, hey, Arch.” Archie smiled and kissed his cheek. “Hey Juggy.” Jug couldn’t help the slight blush that rose in his face. “Don’t tell me that you’re going with that stupid nickname too.” Archie shrugged a bit. “What? It’s cute.” Jig head just smiled. “You’re cute.” The two of them made their way out of the school, and caught up with Betty and Veronica. Veronica smiled. “Do you two care to join us on a double date at Pop’s?” Archie’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, double date?” Veronica nodded and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. Betty couldn’t help her smile. “Yeah Arch, a double date. I mean, ever since people saw you kiss, you two are like, the school power couple.” Jughead blushes a bit. “Wait, there were hardly any people in the hallway. How does everyone know about it?” Veronica bit her lip. “One of the people in the hallway was Cheryl. She spread it to everyone in school.” 

Archie was a lot more positive about this news than Jughead was. He was grinning and had an arm around Jughead’s shoulders. “I’m glad people know. I want people to know how proud I am of my adorable Southside prince.” Jughead’s face flushed. “Archie Andrews, are you trying to sweep me off my feet?” Archie just grinned. “That depends. Is it working?” Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile. “Were we that sappy when we started dating?” Betty smiled and kissed her cheek. “Only at sleepovers.”

Jughead smiled and opened the door to Pop’s for them. Archie kissed his cheek. “Thanks Sweetie.” Jughead just blushed and followed him inside to their usual booth. Betty and Veronica sat on one side, while Archie and Jug slid into the other. Betty smiled a little. “Sorry I thought the mystery guy was Kevin.” Jughead shrugged a little. “It’s fine. No one besides Toni knew it was Archie.” Archie’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, Toni knew about it?” Jughead nodded slightly. “It was one night at the Wyrm. Me, her, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were talking about our love lives. One thing sort of led to another, and I may or may not have kinda talked about you for a solid twenty minutes, until Fangs insisted that I be quiet.” Archie smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You really are adorable, Juggy.” Jughead smiled and looked up at him. “I swear. You are the only person allowed to call me that now.” Veronica smiled. “I’ll relinquish calling him Archikns, so you have a dumb sappy nickname for him too.” Jughead smiled and intertwined his fingers with Archie’s. “I actually have my own, but I’ll gladly call him that to mess with him.” Archie smiled, “Oh yeah? And what do you have that could be worse than Archikins?”Jughead smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “My inspiration. My muse. My reason for getting out of bed in the morning.” 

Neither of the girls were sure what was being said between the two of them. All they could see was Jughead leaned in, and a blush that covered Archie’s entire face. Once he pulled away, Archie pressed a kiss to Archie’s cheek. Veronica’s eyebrows raised. “So what nickname did you go with?” Jughead just chuckled, “Archikins.” He joked. Betty and Veronica both rolled their eyes. These two were ridiculous.

Once they finished their food, Archie wrapped an arm around Jughead’s shoulders. “Want me to walk you home, babe?” Jughead nodded with a smile and stuck close to his side. “Of course, my darling.” They both chuckled and headed out of the diner. Jughead looked up at the clouds that littered the sky. “You have no clue how happy you make me, Archie Andrews.” Archie smiled and kissed his cheek. “You make me happy too, Jug.” Jughead smiled a little. “You really did sweep me off my feet.” The two of them stopped outside the trailer. Jughead smiled and kissed him gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my prince.” 

Once he got inside, Jughead found his dad sitting on the couch. FP glanced up. “Kinda weird for Andrews to walk you home. Isn’t it?” Jughead shrugged with a small smile. “Dad, my boyfriend was being a gentleman. He wanted to walk me home.” FP’s eyebrows raised, “You two finally got together?” Jughead nodded with a slight blush, “Yeah, we did.” FP placed a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder. “Happy for you, kiddo.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So are you and Juggy going to prom?” Archie just rolled his eyes at her question. “Betty, does he really seem like the kind of person who goes to dances? We both know he isn’t a fan of crowds and stuff like that.” Betty bit her lip, remembering all too well about Jughead’s panic attack when they went to homecoming together when they were dating. “So are you two doing anything special that night, since you aren’t going?” Archie nodded slightly. “My dad is gonna be out of the house, so I’m gonna make dinner for me and Jug.” Betty smiled and put her hand over her heart, “Aw, Archie Andrews, you sap.” Archie couldn’t help his slight blush. “It’s what Jug deserves.”

Meanwhile, Jughead was being convinced that he should go. “Toni, I don’t do dances. You know that.” Toni smiled a little, “C’mon Jones, it’ll be fun. Fangs and Sweet Pea are going.” Jughead nodded slightly, “Yeah, so are you and Cheryl. That really isn’t enough reason for me to go.” Toni just smiled. “I’m sure Andrews could keep you from panicking too much since you’ll be around that many people.” Jughead bit his lip. He knew Archie had been excited about prom, even back when he was dating Veronica. He didn’t want to be the one thing stopping his boyfriend from having a good time. He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll talk to Archie about going.” 

Archie came up to his boyfriend before lunch. “Jug, sweetheart, what are you doing on prom night?” Jughead closed the notebook he’d been flipping through. “I mean, hopefully wearing an uncomfortable suit and awkwardly slow dancing with my boyfriend, but he’s yet to ask me.” Archie’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, you actually want to go with me? I thought you hated dances. I mean, after homecoming, when Kev found you in the bathroom...” Jughead blushed a bit. “We don’t talk about that night for a reason, babe.” He turned to face Archie. “I do wanna go to prom with you, Archie.” He admitted softly. Archie smiled and cupped his cheek in his hand. “Jughead, you aren’t gonna regret this. I promise.” As the night approached, Jughead got a bit apprehensive about it. The main comforts he had were that he’d have his boyfriend, and he’d still be wearing his hat. It gave him hope that he could have some fun that night. 

The night of, he was at the Wyrm. That was where the four younger serpents had agreed to meet up. Jughead adjusted his tie and looked over at Toni. “So are we waiting on Archie and Cheryl, or are we meeting them there?” He glanced at his phone when it vibrated. “Okay, so I will see you guys there. I’m gonna head to Archie’s on my bike, so we can take pictures with Betty and V.” Toni smiled. “Mind if Cheryl and I join you guys? My princess was kinda bugging me about wanting to take pictures.” Sweet Pea glanced up, “If Toni and her girl are going, so are we. We can all take pictures.” Jughead nodded with a sight smile.”You guys are welcome to come. Just let me text Arch, then we can head over.” As soon as he saw a text from Betty, telling him that Kevin and Moose were joining them for pictures. He quickly replied about the other serpent couples joining them, before sliding his phone away. “C’mon. Toni, get your girlfriend to meet us at Archie’s.” He said, as he led the way out of the bar. He hopped on his bike, to make one quick stop before he headed over to Archie’s.

Betty glanced down at her phone. “Arch, your boyfriend is on his way.” Kevin looked up from where he was sat on the couch, holding Moose’s hand. “I still can’t believe you talked Jughead Jones, of all people to go to prom.” Archie smiled a little. “It was Jughead’s idea, actually. I’m pretty sure Toni talked him into it.” He ran his hand through his hair when he heard a motorcycle pull up. “How do I look guys?” Veronica smirked, and held Betty’s hand. “Archie, you look fine. Now go get your date, so we can get started on taking pictures.” Archie smiled, and tried his best to keep his calm. He leaned against the door frame. He’d been expecting Jughead, so he was surprised when he saw it was two figures in prom dresses that got off the motorcycle. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Move it, Ken Doll. Quit trying to be cool.” Toni chuckled, and kissed her cheek. “She has a point, Andrews. Your serpent prince isn’t here yet.” Archie smirked when he saw the motorcycle with only one person on it pull up. “There’s my serpent prince right now, actually.” Jughead smiled a little, and took put the bouquet of roses he had tucked between his leather jacket, and his blazer. “Sorry I took so long. I wanted to stop and get you some flowers.” He said with a soft smile. Archie smiled and took his hand, helping him off his bike. “You didn’t have to do that, sweetheart.” Jughead smiled and handed him the roses. “Yeah, I did. Or at least I wanted to. I wanted to see that sweet little smile on your face that you get when you get the brief glimpses of me being just as sappy as you are.” Archie smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “You really are the sweetest, Juggy.” Jughead couldn’t help his slight blush, the corners of his mouth upturning into the slightest hints of a smile. 

It was now Veronica who now stood in the doorway to get the attention of the couples that were gathered outside. “Okay, so are we waiting on anyone else, or can we finally start taking pictures?” She asked. Toni shook her head. “Fangs and Pea are coming.” Jughead saw as they pulled up on Sweet Pea’s motorcycle. “Speak of the devil and his favorite demon, and they appear.” He teased with a smile. Sweet Pea got his helmet off. “Sorry we’re late. Someone wanted to stop at Taco Bell.” Fangs blushed a little. “You were the one who gave in to my begging, and pulled into the parking lot, sweetie.” Jughead couldn’t help his smile. “Well, we’re finally ready to start now that everyone’s here.” Veronica nodded, and headed inside to get her camera, and Archie’s dad. 

Jughead was getting less and less sure of the situation the more photos they took. The main reassurance that he had was Archie’s reassuring hand on the small of his back. Veronica was getting a picture of the two of them standing together, when Fangs spoke up. “Did we even get any of the four serpents together?” Toni shook her head. “Okay you three come stand over here. We have to get one, so we can frame it and put it up at the Wyrm.” Jughead begrudgingly pulled himself away from Archie’s side to stand at Fangs’s side, while he stood next to his boyfriend, and Toni stood on the other side of Sweet Pea. They all had their jackets on over their formal attire. Veronica made sure to get a picture of them from behind to flaunt the insignia of the snake. Cheryl gave her phone a quick glance. “Toni darling, if we don’t leave now, we are gonna be late.” Toni looked away from the camera to look at her girlfriend. “Okay, babe. Let’s go.” She said, and separated from the rest of the serpents.

Archie looked at his watch. “Dad, can we take the truck? I dunno about the both of us on Jug’s bike in suits.” He said sheepishly. Fred nodded slightly. “Of course, kiddo. Keys are inside.” Archie nodded and headed inside to get the keys. Jughead smiled, and ran his hand through his hair. He adjusted his hat. “We’ll see you guys there.” Toni smiled, and wrapped him in a quick hug. “You’re gonna be okay Jones. Don’t let your anxiety get the better of you, okay? You’re the serpent prince. You got this.” Jughead nodded slightly. “Thanks, T. That means more than you could ever realize.” He glanced up when he heard the front door close. Archie stood at his side, with keys in hand. He kissed Jughead’s cheek. “Let’s go, my serpent prince.” Jughead smiled, and followed behind him to the truck. One by one, each of the couples left to head to the dance.

Jughead got out of the truck. His entire body was tense. He was barely remembering how to breathe. Archie had a hard time finding a parking spot. They walked in, Archie had the tickets out. They weren’t the first of their group to arrive. Betty and Veronica were already waiting inside with Kevin and Moose. Betty smiled as soon as she saw them. “Hey, c’mon. We were waiting on you two to actually go dance.” Archie smiled a little. “Betty, you know Jug doesn’t really dance. Right?” Jug nodded in agreement. “I’m probably gonna be sitting down most of the night.” Betty chuckled a little. “Well most is better than when you sat the whole time at Homecoming.” Toni and Cheryl approached in the middle of the conversation. Toni had to intervene. “Let him be, Blondie. Juggy’s just a wallflower.” 

That was how it went for most of the night. Archie and most of their friends were up dancing and having fun. Jughead was sat to the side with a glass of punch in his hand. It was almost time to announce king and queen. Almost everyone was sure it would go to Archie and Veronica. 

Sure enough, as soon as they announced king, his name was called by Principal Weatherbee, “Archie Andrews.” Archie accepted his crown, before looking into the crowd of people. He could see his boyfriend, looking up at him, with a wide smile. He didn’t think he’d ever actually seen Jughead look that happy. Once Cheryl was announced queen instead of Veronica, it was time for the two of them to be dancing together. Neither of their hearts were truly in it. It only took a few moments, before Archie stepped away. Cheryl just had a knowing smile on her face. She knew exactly where he was going.

Jughead had glanced down at his phone, to text his dad that they’d made it to the dance just fine, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, may I have this dance?” Archie asked, with his hand out reached to take his. Jughead quickly pocketed his phone, and nodded slightly. “Archie Andrews, nothing would make me happier.” Archie took his hand, and lead the way. All eyes were on them, as they danced slowly. Archie was softly singing along to the song. He arms were wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. “I have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect, tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Archie had honestly thought the night before might have been a dream. He was prom king. He got to truly appreciate Jughead. He was almost positive that none of it could have been real. It was too good to be true. 

The certainty that last nigh had in fact happened came to him when Jughead rolled over, to curl against his side. “Mh, the prom king and the serpent prince. We really are quite the pair Archie Andrews.” He murmured in his sleepy haze. Archie smiled and ran his fingers through his best friend’s hair. “Morning beautiful.” Jughead smiled and looked up at him. “I’m glad we actually went to prom.” He said softly. Archie smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Wanna go downstairs and eat breakfast?” Jughead chuckled a bit. “Arch, when am I ever one to turn down food?” He asked with a smile, and sat up.The two of them made their way downstairs. 

Fred was already in the kitchen making coffee, when he saw the two boys make their way downstairs. He smiled a little. “Did you two at least have fun last night?” Archie nodded, and wrapped an arm around Jughead’s waist. “Best night ever.” Jughead chuckled, and kissed his cheek. “I’ll admit, I had more fun than I thought I would.” The two of them focused their attention on getting bowls of cereal. Archie swallowed a mouthful, before looking at his boyfriend. “Want me to walk you home after we eat, babe?” Jughead bit his lip. “Does this fantasy have to end? I like this poetic haze that we’re dwelling in right now.” Archie rolled his eyes with a smile. “You’re so sweet, babe.” Fred was leaned against the counter. He was just happy that his son was with someone he cared about, that was his own age. “Jug, your dad is at least probably worried about you.” Jughead couldn’t help his slight pout. “Why do you have to be the logical one, Mr. Andrews?” Archie smiled, and got up to take his empty bowl to the sink. He leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Guessing that’s a yes on the offer to walk you home? So you can keep the., how did you put it?” Jughead blushed and rolled his eyes, “Poetic haze.” Archie smiled a little. “Yeah, that’s it.” Jughead smiled, and finished the last bite of his cereal. “You don’t wanna hear weird stuff like that, you shouldn’t have started dating a writer, Archikins.” He stood up, and put it in the sink with Archie’s. He smiled. “Let me go get my hat from upstairs.” He said with a small smile. In a matter of moments, he was standing at Archie’s side, with his beanie on. Archie smiled and took a hold of his hand. “Dad, I’m gonna walk Jug home.”

They headed down the streets of Riverdale, side by side, hand in hand. Neither of them spoke a word. Nothing truly needed to be said. Jughead was the first one to say anything. “I love you.” Archie smiled softly, and stopped in his tracks. Jughead turned around, when he realized Archie had stopped moving. They stood, fingers still intertwined. Jughead looked at him cautiously. “What?” Archie’s face lit up. “Oh, nothing, just taking the moment, to wonder how on earth I got this lucky.” The air around them was still. Jughead let go of his hand’ He didn’t say anything. His hands raised to cup Archie’s cheeks. He would always remember this moment. It was the moment that he knew that someday he would marry Archie Andrews.

By the time they made it to the trailer, they found FP outside, about to leave. Jughead smiled a little. “Where you headed Dad?” FP shrugged a little. “Headed out for a ride. He looked at the fact that his son was dressed in some sweatpants that weren’t his, and a tshirt. “You wanna get dressed and come with, boy?” Jughead nodded happily. “Yeah, I’ll go put on some actual pants. He headed inside to get dressed. By the time he made it back outside, dressed, and carrying his helmet, Archie was already gone. He couldn’t help his frown. He hadn’t gotten a chance to tell his boyfriend goodbye. “Red wanted me to tell you that he said bye.” FP told him roughly. Jughead nodded slightly, and slipped on his helmet. He got on his bike, and the two of them rode off.

Once they came to a stop, FP looked at his son with a soft smile. “He makes you happy doesn’t he?” Jughead nodded with a smile. “Yeah Dad. He does. I care about Archie. more than I do about a lot of things.” FP rolled his eyes. “Kid, you’re falling too far too fast.” Jughead’s eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry. What did you just say? I’m falling for Archie too fast?” FP nodded slightly. As much as it pained him to say it, it needed to be said. He thought that his son was falling head over heels for that redhead, northside twerp. He didn’t want what he saw as the inevitable happened. He only saw this going, as Jughead getting his heart broken, and him having to tell his son that he shouldn’t trust the Northside. He didn’t want that for Jughead. “Kid look, I don’t mean it in a rude way. It’s just honest. I don’t want you to end up with a broken heart, like you did with Ali’s daughter.” Jughead rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going through something because Betty broke up with me. Betty broke up with me because I was going through something.” He haphazardly ran his hand through his hair. “There is a distinct difference. Betty was worried, and for the sanctity of my mental health, she knew I needed to be alone.” Jughead’s eyes stayed glued to his feet. “Archie cares about me just as much as I care about him. I love him. That talented redhead is the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.” FP rolled his eyes. “You’re delusional.” He said with a sneer. Jughead glared at his father. “At least I can do something about my feelings, instead of bottling it all up.” A look of confusion crossed FP’s face. “What the hell are you talking about?” Jughead smirked a little. He finally had the upper hand. “You stand there, throwing what happened with Betty back in my face. At least I was able to talk to the Cooper woman I was interested in.” 

His retort made FP fall silent. He didn’t know what he should say. He was worried. Were his feelings for Alice that obvious to anyone else. “What do you mean, the Cooper woman I’m interested in? I’m not...” He trailed off, which just got him a glare from Jughead. “Don’t play dumb Dad. You and I both know what I mean by that. You have a thing for Mrs. Cooper.” He said flatly. FP let out a huff. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jughead gave his Dad a knowing look. “You tell me not to fall for Archie. I think it has something to do with the fact that you lost the love of your life to someone from the Northside.” He said bluntly. “You don’t like the fact that the serpent queen left you for that asshole Hal Cooper.” FP grit his teeth. “You don’t know anything about what’s going on between me and Alice. So how about you keep your nose out of it boy.” Jughead bit his lip. He figured it might be best for everyone involved to just drop it. It was silent between the two of them, till Jughead just gave up, and put his helmet back on. “Where are you headed?” FP asked him roughly. Jughead shrugged. “Maybe home. Maybe to Pop’s Most likely to Archie’s.” FP rolled his eyes. Clearly his son had learned nothing from the discussion they just had. 

Jughead rode on his motorcycle on the way to Pop’s. He knew that a burger would be the best way to clear his mind. He was sat in the booth that was usually shared by the core four. He was sat alone, with his usual. His focus was out the window. Was his dad right? Did he fall too fast for Archie? They had been friends since they were kids. He seriously doubted that there was anything that could break them. He could remember that day like it was everything. They were in the second grade. It was just after Jughead had gotten his hat. People always took the sad looking kid in a black hat as the easy target for bullying. The first time it got physical was the first time Archie stood up for him. It was the day that they had agreed to be best friends. It was the first day he’d listened to Archie go on and on about Betty Cooper. It was a day of many firsts, and the start of many traditions. From that Friday forward, he had never missed one of Archie’s football games. He stayed at Archie’s every Saturday, so they could stay up playing video games. It was a peaceful life. When they were together, it was like anything going wrong in Riverdale seemed to fade away. It was just a peaceful bond between two friends. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Even now, when he could for certain say that Archie Andrews was the love of his life, he cherished the bond of friendship between them. He glanced up when he heard someone in the booth across from him clear their throat. He glanced up, seeing the long red hair. “Cherry Bombshell. What do I owe this pleasure on a Sunday morning?” He asked with a sardonic tone. Cheryl bit her lip. “A promise I made to Toni that I’d keep an eye on you, just like the serpents do.” She clarified. “I’m kinda worried about you, Juggy.” Jughead’s eyebrows raised. Usually only Archie and Betty called him that. “Why are you worried? I’m fine.” He tried to assure. Cheryl bit her lip. “Oh just the murmurs in the halls, about that a certain serpent has been doing something he shouldn’t with razor blades.” Jughead’s entire body went tense.”Cheryl, those are just stupid rumors, probably started by Reggie to be a dick. There is no validity to them.” Cheryl hesitantly reached out in an attempt to reach for his hand. “Forsythe, will you take your jacket off and show me your wrists?” She asked softly. Jughead nodded in compliance. He shrugged off his serpent jacket, and rolled back the sleeves of his flannel. There were the faintest hints of cuts that were mostly healed on his left wrist. She didn’t say anything. She just gave him a look of concern. Jughead kept his eyes glued to the table. “Okay, so maybe there is some validity to what you heard.” Cheryl looked at him. “Just a tip. Thighs are a lot less conspicuous. Easier to hide, especially since you always wear jeans.” Jughead nodded slightly. He would have to keep that in mind. “I’ll see you later, Cheryl.” 

Any hope he’d had that she wouldn’t tell Archie was dashed, when he went to return the redhead’s sweat pants. He had meant to just drop them by, and be done. As soon as Archie opened the door, he gave his boyfriend a look of concern. “Juggy, sweetheart, will you come in for a minute?” He asked cautiously. Jughead nodded, and followed him inside. “Of course, babe. What’s up?” Archie wasn’t sure how to subtly bring it up, without seeming like he was upset with Jug. “So Cheryl called me earlier.” Jughead kept his eyes glued to his feet. “O-Oh? What did she say?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could. Archie bit his lip, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “She said that she ran into my boyfriend at Pop’s and she could see on his wrist where he hadn’t been kind to himself.” He murmured, running his fingers through what of Jughead’s hair stuck out from under the beanie. Jughead rested his head on his shoulder. “Arch..I can explain, really.” He whispered. Archie gently rubbed his back. “Juggy, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I just need you to make me a promise.” Jughead nodded and looked up at him. “Of course sweetheart. Anything.” Archie pressed a kiss to his temple. “Next time you feel like you wanna do that, just call me, okay? I’m your boyfriend. I’m here for you.” Jughead nodded, and kissed him gently. “Promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if Fred could tell there was something on his son’s mind while they ate dinner. “You okay, kiddo?” He asked cautiously. “I’m fine dad.” Archie tried to assure him, before looking back down at his food. Archie couldn’t help the concern for his boyfriend that was in the back of his mind. He was sure that there wouldn’t be a time time that he didn’t worry about Jughead. “Dad, can I ask you something?” He asked softly. Fred nodded. “Of course kiddo. What’s up?” Archie bit his lip. “Have you ever, cared about someone so much, and known they were doing something that they shouldn’t, but you have no clue how to help them?” Fred bit his lip. He had the same thoughts in mind when his best friend joined the serpents. “I.. Yeah. I’ve been there. Arch, what’s going on?” Archie looked up. “I found out from Cheryl that all the rumors going around at school that Jughead cuts himself aren’t exactly rumors.” He murmured. Fred bit his lip. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure how he could help his son or his son’s boyfriend. “Does he still carry that pocketknife everywhere with him?” Archie nodded. He knew his boyfriend always carried his knife in his back left pocket since the day he got it. Fred bit his lip. “You’re gonna have to ask him to give it up, along with any other blades that he has.”Archie nodded, and made a mental note to take them away. He just wanted his boyfriend to stop hurting himself. “I told him he could call me any time he felt like he...needed to do that.” Fred nodded. “Good. Let him know you care, and that he’s loved.” Archie saw the name pop on his phone. He smiled a little. “I should probably take this.” Fred nodded and watched as his son ascended the stairs, phone pressed to his ear. 

“Hey sweetheart. What’s up? Are you okay?” He asked cautiously. Jughead smiled a little. “Arch I’m fine. Trust me. Not every time I call you is gonna be because I’m close to a mental breakdown. Sometimes I just wanna hear my boyfriend’s voice.” He said sweetly. Archie chuckled a little. He could hear the happiness in his tone. “Alright. Still babe, what’s up?” Jughead chuckled a little. “I just wanted to tell you where your Letterman jacket was, so you didn’t start thinking you lost it.” Archie’s eyebrows raised. “Is that your way of saying that you have it?” He asked with a grin. “Yeah, I’m wearing it at the Wyrm.” He responded with a small smirk. “Everyone was surprised when I walked in wearing my northside boyfriend’s jacket. Cheryl thought it was funny.” He paused for a moment. “You should come down here, sweetie. Even Betty and Ronnie are here.” Archie was a little bit confused. “Wait, why are they there?” Jughead couldn’t help his smile. “Because my dad wanted to talk to B’s mom about something, and Ronnie just tagged a long for the hell of it.” Archie smiled a little. He didn’t see any harm in going to join everyone else. He headed downstairs to grab the truck keys. His dad was still sat in the living room. “Dad, I’m headed to the Wyrm to meet up with Jug.” Fred looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “No you’re not. It’s past curfew.” Archie have his dad a pleading look. “Dad, please? I just wanna go see him.” He grabbed the keys despite his father’s protests. Fred rolled his eyes. “If you go, you’re grounded.” Archie grabbed the keys and left without so much as another word to his father. 

Everyone looked up when the door opened, and in walked Riverdale’s golden boy. Everyone in the bar fell silent. Jughead smiled to himself, deciding to be the first person to speak up. “Hello my darling.” Archie smiled, and made his way to the booth in the back where his friends were gathered. Cheryl was the first one to say something to him. “Finally, another normal person in this place.” She joked, but was quickly silenced by her girlfriend’s lips. “Be nice.” Toni whispered softly. Fangs was sat in his boyfriend’s lap. “C’mon, join us, Andrews.” He coaxed. Archie smiled to himself, and sat on the end, next to Jughead, before pulling the serpent onto his lap as well. Jughead smirked to himself, and just took in the moment having Archie’s arms wrapped around his waist. “So did you tell your dad where you were going, or did you just kinda grab the keys?” He asked curiously. Archie bit his lip. “Actually I got grounded for going out after curfew.” He murmured, resting his chin over Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead smiled to himself. “Well that just means I sneak out to see you instead.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously gonna pull a Romeo and Juliet?” Jughead couldn’t help his slight glare in Sweet Pea’s direction. “No Shakespeare is overrated. I am gonna pull a thing from the vastly superior adaptation of the work. Tony and Maria.” Betty was a bit surprised that he seemed to know musicals. “And what would you happen to know about West Side Story?” She asked with a small smile. Jughead smirked. “I know how to solve a problem like Maria.” Other than him, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl, the reference was lost on everyone else. Archie just enjoyed hearing his boyfriend being passionate about something. He wanted to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible. “So Jug, have you been writing anything new lately?” He asked with a curious smile. Toni rolled her eyes. “Oh god, don’t even get him started on it.” Jughead’s smile got wider. He shifted a bit, so he could be facing Archie. “I have actually. I have been writing this romance novel lately, and its so horribly sappy. It’s probably never something I would personally read, but its a great symbol of how I’ve been feeling lately.” Archie held him close. “Oh yeah, and how would that be?” Jughead pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Like that I actually kinda don’t wanna die? Like I have some hope.” He murmured softly, before resting his head on Archie’s shoulder. “It’s because of you that I get to actually feel like this, Archie Andrews.” Archie gently ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair. “And how is this novel of yours gonna end?” Jughead looked up at him. “With the protagonist marrying the love of his life, adopting a couple kids, a few dogs. Living happily ever after.” He said with a grin. Archie couldn’t think about what to say, but he knew that was how he hoped their future would turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can’t believe you had to ruin prom by dancing with that loser.” Reggie sneered, earning him a glare from Archie. “Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that.” He said with a warning tone in his voice. Reggie rolled his eyes. “Or what, Andrews? Your little Southside freak and his serpent friends will get me? Weatherbee banned their jackets and any serpent activity on campus. They can’t touch me.” Archie slammed his locker shut. “Yeah the serpents can’t get you during school hours, but I can punch you in the face.” Reggie gave him a challenging look. “Oh yeah? You wanna hit me, Andrews? Go ahead. I’ll even let you have the first swing.” Archie clenched his fist. He couldn’t get in a fight at school. Reggie rolled his eyes. “Knew you were all talk and no action. No wonder you’re dating an emo little bitch.” 

As soon as he said something else about Jughead, Archie’s anger surged forth. He lunged at Reggie. The fight was a blur of punches and growled insults in the middle of the hallway. Before anyone could break them up, Archie had him pinned down, punching him in the face. “Don’t you ever fucking talk about Jughead like that again.” He hadn’t even noticed the blood pouring from his nose. He just wanted to defend his boyfriend. 

Jughead was headed down the hall with Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni when they wandered upon the fight. Jughead’s jaw dropped when he saw his boyfriend pinning down one of his teammates, blood pouring down his face. He quickly slipped his way through the crowd to get to Archie. “Babe, stop.” He pleaded. Archie looked up at him. “Jug baby..” He said softly. Reggie took the distraction as an opportunity to push Archie off of him, and flee. Jughead rushed to his boyfriend’s side. “C’mon Arch. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, leading him by the hand, through the parted crowd to the nearest bathroom. “Do I even want to know why I walked up and found you punching Reggie in the face?” He questioned, while Archie wiped the blood off his face. Archie bit his lip. “I wasn’t about to let him get away with what he was saying. He was talking crap about you.” Jughead stood in front of his boyfriend. “Archie Andrews, you noble idiot.” He murmured fondly. His hand raised to gently caress Archie’s cheek. Archie gently leaned into his touch. “Anything to protect you.” Jughead pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You don’t have to do stuff like that for me. You’re a lover Arch, not a fighter.” 

Archie thought about his words for a moment or two, before they passed his lips. “Jug, you shouldn’t have to be a fighter either. You are one of the softest, gentlest, kindest people I know. It’s one of the many things I love about you.” Jughead couldn’t help the flush that rose in his cheeks. “Arch, you really are setting out to ruin my reputation as a badass, aren’t you?” He asked with a small smirk. Archie chuckled a little and wiped the last of his blood away. “Jughead, I know as big and bad as you like to act, you’re like an angry puppy. It’s honestly adorable.” Jughead smiled a little and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Be lucky I love you, Andrews. No one else would be able to get away with saying something like that.” Archie smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I love you too, Juggy.” He whispered happily. 

Once Archie was cleaned up, the two of them exited the bathroom, hand in hand. Toni was waiting in the hallway for them so she could get some sort answer about the fight that was happening. “Andrews I honestly thought I would never see you snap like that. What the hell happened?” Archie stayed silent, while his boyfriend answered. “Archie was a gentleman and defended my honor.” He pressed a kiss to Archie’s cheek. “Because my boyfriend is amazing.” Archie smiled and draped his arm over his shoulder. “It was the least I could do, sweetheart.” Toni rolled her eyes with a smile. “You two really are the cutest school couple.” She said under her breath, before heading off to find Cheryl. 

It wasn’t long before everyone in school heard about the fight that morning. Everyone chose their sides. Most of the school sided with Reggie and didn’t get why Archie was even dating someone from the Southside. No one aside from their friends truly understood the bond that he and Jughead have had for years. Archie wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He was in love. He didn’t care what anyone else thought of their relationship. He loves Jughead, and Jughead loves him. That was all that mattered to him. 

The only person less pleased to hear about the fight than his team was his Dad. As soon as Archie got in from school, Fred was waiting at the kitchen table. “Archie, sit down we need to talk.” Archie sat his book bag down on the couch, before heading in there. “Hey, Dad.” Fred got a chance to see just how much damage had been done to his son. “So the principal called and said you got in a fight.” Archie bit his lip. “Dad, really I can explain.” Fred bit his lip. “Kiddo, whats been up with you lately? Sneaking out after curfew, getting in fights..” Archie bit his lip. “What do either of those have to do with each other?” He snapped. “Well, Weatherbee said that the fight started because the other kid said something about Jug. You went out after I told you not to go see Jug.” It pained Fred to be saying what he was. “I think your boyfriend is a bad influence on you, Archie. I think him and the serpents have got your morals twisted.” He said frankly. Archie bit his lip. “Dad, Jughead and I have been friends since we were kids. Why would you just suddenly start to say that he’s a bad influence?” Fred bit his lip. “When you were little kids, I didn’t have to worry about him being in a gang, and making the wrong choices, and getting you mixed up in all that.” Archie knew he had to argue. “FP’s a serpent, and by what I’ve heard, other than the dating, you guys were just as close as me and Jug are.” Fred bit his lip. “Forsythe is different.” Archie shook his head. “No. It’s not different. You’re just a hypocrite.” Fred glared at his son. “Arch, go to your room.” He said sternly. Archie didn’t really feel like continuing the argument, so he headed up the stairs without so much as another word. He sat on the edge of his bed, with his guitar in hand. He was trying his best to play something, but he couldn’t focus. He grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket and decided to call Jug. 

As soon as he saw his boyfriend’s name on screen, Jughead knew he had to answer. He pulled his fingers away from the keys of his typewriter. “Hey Archikins, what’s up?” He said with a soft smile. Archie could hear the subtle sweetness in his words, and it made him smile. “Oh nothing, just wanted to see what my favorite writer is up to.” Archie answered with a smile. There was something off about his tone. Jughead could hear it. There was something going on that Archie wasn’t telling him. “Sweetheart, something’s up. I can hear the hesitation in your voice, sweetheart.” He pointed out. Archie bit his lip. “It was just something that my dad said. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to assure. Jughead shook his head. “Arch, you cant just tell me not to worry. Telling me to not worry is like telling a fish to not swim. It’s in our nature.” Archie finally decided he deserved to know. “My dad thinks you’re a bad influence on me since we started dating.” Jughead bit his lip, and gripped his phone as tight as he could in his hand. He never thought that his boyfriend’s dad would say something like that. He bit his lip. “I’m gonna let you go Arch. I’ve gotta find something.” Archie couldn’t help the slight smile on his face. “If you lost your hat, look under your bed. That’s where it’s been the last six times you couldn’t find it.” Jughead shook his head, and rested his phone between his ear and his shoulder. “No. Not the hat. My knife, actually. Love you sweetie.” He said, before getting off the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Archie rolled over when he heard chorus of that same Ed Sheeran song. “But darling you look perfect tonight.” He murmured to himself, as he reached over to grab his phone off the nightstand. “Jug, babe what’s up? It’s...” He glanced over at his alarm clock so he could get the time. “Like, 2 something in the morning.” Jughead’s words sounded like he’d been crying. “Arch I found my knife.” He whispered into the phone. Archie bit his lip. He knew what that meant. “Jug baby, did you already....?” His voice trailed off. He didn’t even want to think about if his boyfriend had hurt himself already.” The sound of tears on the other side of the phone was all the answer that Archie needed. He hated hearing Jughead cry like that. He thought of something that might make the both of them feel better. “Baby, remember that Death Cab for Cutie song that you showed me the other day?” Jughead sniffled slightly on the other end of the phone call. “Yeah, why?” Archie smiled a little. “I want you to face time me, okay baby?” 

The time between when they got off the phone and when the notification popped up on Archie’s phone, was enough time for Archie to grab his guitar, and prop his phone up against his pillows. He smiled, despite seeing his boyfriend’s tear streaked face filled his phone screen. Jughead looked at him with a soft smile. “Archie Andrews it is 2:27 in the morning you are not about to serenade me.” Archie smiled back at him. “I am actually, and there is nothing you can do about it.” He said, before he started to play the song, singing softly. “If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, we’ll illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs. If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark.” He sang happily. Jughead smiled softly. Archie’s voice always made him feel better, no matter what else was going on in his head. He smiled softly. “I can’t believe you learned how to play that song just for me.” Archie nodded with a smile, and sat his guitar aside. “Of course I did, sweetheart. You seemed so happy to get to show me, cause you really like the song. I wanted to surprise you baby.” Jughead was still amazed that his boyfriend cares so much about him and his happiness. “Archie Andrews, I love you more than anything in this universe.” 

Archie got comfortable laying in bed, still looking at his phone. “Even more than burgers or your typewriter?” Jughead nodded. “Yeah, even more than my typewriter, or burgers, or anything else in my life, Archibald Andrews.” Archie smiled back at him. “I love you too, Forsythe Jones the third.” Jughead’s face flushed, like it always did when his boyfriend called him by his full name. Archie got his hair out of his face. “So baby, do you wanna talk about what pushed you to...y’know...” He trailed off. Jughead bit his lip. “I..You know how you said that your dad thinks I’m a bad influence?” Archie nodded slightly. Jughead bit his lip. “Well, between that, and my dad thinking I’m falling for you too fast.. I just.. What if they’re right Arch? I got stressed, and that was my coping mechanism.” Archie nodded slightly. “Jug, I know my dad is wrong. I love you so much. There is nothing and no one that could ever change that.” Jughead couldn’t help his small grin. “Not even Reggie Mantle trying to punch you in the face?” He asked with a grin. Archie nodded. “Yeah Juggy, even then. I was defending you cause you are the love of my life, sweetheart.” Jughead smiled a little, and laid down in bed, still looking at his boyfriend on his phone screen. “Arch, will you fall asleep on facetime with me?” He asked softly. Archie nodded softly. “Of course I will, baby.” He murmured. He plugged up his phone and got comfortable laying in bed. The two laid there, talking about nothing in particular, till Jughead’s eyes seemed to droop shut. Archie smiled, whispering to him. “Good night, my serpent prince.” Jughead smiled softly, despite his eyes being closed. “Good night, my knight in a blue and yellow jersey.” He whispered with a smile. Archie waited till his boyfriend was asleep to close his eyes himself. 

Jughead was cursing himself when he woke up and his phone was dead. He plugged it up, hoping that it would gain some charge while he was in the shower and getting ready for school. He showered, and got dressed. Once he had his beanie on, he saw his phone was only on 11%. He grumbled out of annoyance, and unplugged it, cramming his charger into his bag. He was headed out the door when he saw the note on the kitchen table. “Boy, went to the Cooper’s. Go to school. Don’t be dumb.” He smiled to himself, and quickly pet Hotdog, and headed out the door. He had to rush to get to the edge of the Northside, and catch up with everyone. He smiled, and made sure everyone was quiet while he tiptoed his way behind his boyfriend, and kissed Archie’s cheek. “Guess who, gorgeous.” Archie smiled, and wrapped an arm around Jughead’s waist. “I think it was my adorable grungy boyfriend.” Jughead chuckled a little. “Well, I’m glad you can be right about somethings, darling.” Betty finally spoke up. “Jug, I was wondering why you didn’t answer your text this morning.” Jughead rolled his eyes. “Cause I didn’t think to plug up my phone before I stayed on facetime with a certain ginger stallion.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “You two are just some ridiculous saps.” Jughead shrugged his shoulders. “Y’know, saps, stopping me from having a mental break down, same difference.” Veronica bit her lip, and took her girlfriend’s hand. “Betty, don’t mind them. Archie makes that little weirdo feel safe.” Jughead chuckled a little. “Arch always made me feel safe.” He murmured, as the four of them headed to school together. 

As soon as they headed into the school together, none of them had expected to see Reggie standing there with his girlfriend, Josie McCoy. As soon as they all entered, Reggie spoke up. “Andrews, we need to talk.” Jughead rolled his eyes. “By talk do you mean insulting me, and trying to wail on him again?” Reggie bit his lip. “No. Actually more like my girl has been trying to get me to apologize for punching him in the face.” Josie smiled a little. “Finally you get some humility.” Reggie bit his lip, and looked over at Jughead. “Sorry I ruined your boyfriend’s pretty face.” He murmured. Jughead smiled a little. “Alright, fine Mantle.” Reggie smiled a little. “Alright Andrews, we cool?” Archie smiled, and highfived him. “Yeah, man, we’re cool.” Jughead smiled, and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Darling, I’m gonna go work on something for the blue and gold, and plug up my phone.” He murmured, and headed off with Betty trailing behind. Archie waited till Josie wasn’t at her boyfriend’s side, and Jughead was out of his line of sight, before he grabbed Reggie by the collar of his shirt. “If you ever say something like what you said about Jug again, and I won’t hesitate to get the serpents involved, and make sure you’re not gonna be able to do it again.” He growled. “We clear?” Reggie nodded. “Y..Yeah Andrews. We’re clear.”


	8. Chapter 8

History was the class that they enjoyed the most. It wasn’t because of the content being taught. It was the one class that they all had together. Archie was in the very back corner, with Reggie sat beside him, with Josie on the other side of him. Jughead was sat in the desk in front of him, with Betty sat beside him. Veronica was sat next to her girlfriend. Toni and Cheryl were in the front row. It made passing notes between all of them fairly easy without the teacher noticing too often. Today, there was no time for passing notes. They had a 5 paragraph essay that they had been assigned the day before due at the end of class. Of course Jughead had been the only person who hadn’t even started on it. Even his boyfriend had a few lines written. He had to get out some paper and get started on something. He was the top writer in their class. He couldn’t let his reputation take the hit. He was sat in his desk, trying to come up with an idea. Once one came to him, he started scribbling away furiously at the paper, with his headphones on. He was getting a little hot. He decided to discard his serpent jacket and roll up the sleeves of his flannel, before he got back to work on his paper. He was a paragraph or so in, and oblivious to the world or anything else around him. 

Josie was coming back to her desk after going to the bathroom when she noticed it. There were marks all over Jughead’s wrist. She couldn’t help but be concerned. Luckily, she had finished her essay, so she had some free time. She got out a piece of paper and wrote, “Am I the only one who sees the marks where it looks like Jug has been cutting?” She folded the piece of paper a few times, before passing it to her boyfriend. “Get Archie to pass it to Betty.” She whispered, and waited for Reggie to follow the instructions.

Betty saw the folded note that Archie tossed onto her desk. She quickly unfolded it, and read over it. She glanced at Jughead. She had started to see the marks when they were dating. She never asked him about it. She just gently kissed over the marks, and told him how loved he was. That was the only way she knew how to do it. Betty wrote back quickly. “Yeah. I can. Did someone point it out to Arch?” She wrote back, before sending the note back to Josie. Both of the girls looked at Archie, who was hard at work on his essay. Betty got out a piece of paper, and wrote, “Are we sure Juggy’s...okay?” She wrote, before passing it to Archie. Archie was about to pass it to Josie, till he heard Betty whisper, “It’s for you, Arch.” Archie nodded, and unfolded the paper. He bit his lip. He wrote back, “Betty, if this is about his arms, I’m sure he’s fine.” He tried to assure. He was well aware about it, ever since Cheryl had pointed it out to him. It was why Jughead had called him the other night. 

Once their essays were handed in, and the bell rang. Archie had his arm around his boyfriend. “Baby, are you feeling okay?” Jughead had shrugged back on his serpent jacket. “Yeah, I’m just glad that essay is over with. Why?” Archie bit his lip. “Cause apparently Josie and Betty could see your arms, and now they’re worried.” He murmured softly. Jughead bit his his lip. “Arch, did you tell them that I’m fine?” He asked softly. He hated knowing that they were worried about him, especially because Josie would try to do something about it. “Arch, tell them I’m fine.” He whispered hopefully. Archie nodded. He just wanted to get his boyfriend’s mind off of things. It was Friday,and the day was almost over. He smiled a little, and pressed a kiss to Jughead’s cheek. “Wanna stay at my place tonight? I’m sure my dad will be cool with it.” Jughead nodded with a small smile. “Sounds perfect.” Archie smiled, and kissed him gently. “Now get to study hall, sweetheart.” He murmured. Jughead smiled, and headed to his last class of the day. 

The rest of the day seemed to pass slower than normal. Jughead figured it was just because he wanted it to be over. He spent study hall with his laptop out, typing away on a story. Sweet Pea was out sick, so the desk beside him was empty, until Reggie slid into it. “You okay Jones?” He asked in a friendly tone for once. Jughead glanced up at him. “Why do you care, Mantle?” Reggie bit his lip. “Cause I was talking to Josie, and she told me some stuff, kinda made me feel bad.” He admitted with a small shrug. Jughead bit his lip, and messed with the sleeve of his flannel. “If this is about what her and Betty saw during history, you can tell her that none of that has to do with any of what you say. It’s with what goes on in my head.” Reggie bit his lip. “I figured, but I don’t wanna be the dick that’s making whatever’s going on in your head worse.” He put a reassuring hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “I know Andrews probably told you this when you two got together, but I’m reinforcing it, no matter what, bulldogs have got your back Jones.” Jughead smiled softly. “Thanks, Mantle.”

As soon as the bell rang, Jughead was up out of his seat to go wait for Archie. He was actually happy. He waited outside Archie’s English class. He smiled and kissed his cheek as soon as he saw the redhead. “Hey gorgeous.” He said with a smile. Archie couldn’t help his grin. “Someone’s in a good mood. What happened in study hall, babe?” He asked. Jughead shrugged a little. “I think somehow, me and Reggie are friends now?” He said , honestly still a little confused on the whole situation. Archie smiled, as the two made their way down the hallway. “Well, I’m glad that you two are finally getting along.” He said with a smile. The two of them made their way out of the school, hand in hand. 

Once they got to his house, Archie got the door unlocked, and they were greeted by Vegas. Jughead was always happy to see his boyfriend’s dog. Something about the all-American kid with the lab made his boyfriend seem so much more wholesome. Archie smiled, and headed to the kitchen to get them both something to drink, while Jughead was sat near the door petting Vegas. He grabbed two bottles of water, before sitting at his boyfriend’s side. “Jug, where do you see your life in 5 years?” Jughead bit his lip. “Either dead in a ditch, or a newlywed, with the last name Andrews-Jones, depends on the day.” Archie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’d really want my last name to go first, when we get married?” He asked. Jughead nodded and rested his head on Archie’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s alphabetical order. Only makes sense. If we get married someday, I want our last name to make sense.” Archie bit his lip. “Why’s it gotta be if? I can already see us getting married when we’re done with college.” Jughead bit his lip. “Archibald Daniel Andrews, you are not about to propose to me in front of your dog.” Archie smiled, and pulled his arm away. He took both of Jughead’s hands in his own. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, I love you so much. More than anything on earth. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I want that goodness to keep happening for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of being able to someday call you my husband?” Jughead’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. “Archie Andrews, you adorable sap. Of course.”


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them were sat in a booth at Pop’s when Archie finally decided to give their closest friends their big news.

“I’m sorry, you are what..?” Betty asked, eyebrows raised. Archie smiled, and held Jughead’s hand. “Betty, I told you. We got engaged.” The blonde across the table from her nodded slightly. “I know, that’s what I thought you said. I just thought that you are also totally freaking crazy, Arch. I mean, all of us are still in high school. You can’t be serious about wanting to get married. I mean, was anyone else there when you asked him?” 

Jughead shrugged with a small smile. “I mean, not unless Vegas counts as a person.” He said softly, before clearing his throat. “Betty, why does it matter that we’re young, or that wasn’t anyone there? Archie asked me to marry him. I told him yes. That is what matters deep down. I love him. He makes me happy.” Archie smiled and kissed his cheek. “Babe, that was sweet.” Jughead smiled and curled against his side. “Anything for you, my amazing fiance.” 

Veronica was the only person there who hadn’t said anything yet. She finally spoke up. “So have either of you told your parents yet?” She said, looking at FP, who was behind the counter, and watching them all like a hawk. Jughead shook his head. “No. We haven’t yet. I haven’t even told the other serpents. You two are the first people that we told.” He hadn’t even noticed his dad coming over towards them.

FP had heard every word that the kids had been saying. His son had gotten engaged, to the boy that he’d already told him that he was falling too hard for. He was thankful it was a slow night, so he could approach his son. “Jug, will you step outside for a moment?” He asked, trying to keep a calm tone in his voice, despite his bubbling anger. Jughead nodded, and followed his father to just outside the diner. 

FP waited till the door was closed, to start scolding his son. “Boy are you a fucking idiot?” Jughead was more confused than anything else. “Dad, what are you talking about?” FP glared at his son. “You don’t think I can hear what you kids are talking about? You and Andrews got engaged? What the hell? I thought I told you that boy was no good for you.” 

Jughead bit his lip. “Yes. Archie asked me to marry him. Yes, I told him yes.” He held his voice firm, so he could make sure that his dad knew that he was serious. “There’s nothing that you could say or do that would make me ever not wanna spend my life with Archie.” He said firmly. 

FP didn’t think there was anything that he could say to make his son see the errors he was making with his choices. “Go back inside with your friends, and your..” He hesitated for a second. “Fiance.” 

He waited till his son was firmly inside the diner, and with his friends, till he called the one person who he figured needed to know about this. 

Fred was honestly a bit surprised to be getting a call from FP in the middle of the day. He figured that the other must have been at work. Without hesitation, he answered the call. “FP, hey. What’s up? I thought you were at-”

His words got cut off by FP’s exasperated tone. “The boys got engaged.”

Fred’s eyes went wide. “I...By boys do you mean..Like our boys? Jughead and Archie?” 

FP nodded slightly. “Yeah. What other boys would I be talking about, Freddy?”

Fred was honestly a lot more calm about this than FP was. He took a breath. “FP, calm down really. I mean, don’t you want them to be happy? If the boys have made this serious of a commitment to each other, they’re definitely serious about this, about each other.”

FP shook his head. “Andrews, you can’t be serious. They are in high school! Like hell the two of them are actually ready to get married!” He snarled.

Fred bit his lip. He just wanted his son to be happy. That was all that he could ever want. He tried his best to keep reasoning with him. “FP, the boys are being happy with each other. Why can’t you just understand that? Jug and Archie are gonna love each other no matter what we tell them.” He insisted, before he all together gave up on convincing him. He knew that level of commitment the boys were taking with getting engaged. If his son was truly that serious about Jughead Jones, Fred was not about to be the one to get in the way of his son’s happiness.

Meanwhile, back at Pop’s, Jughead had made his way back to the table. As soon as he saw him, Archie wrapped his arm around his fiance’s waist. “Juggy, baby what’s wrong? You look distressed. Wanna talk about it?” He asked softly.

Jughead gently rested his head against Archie’s shoulder. “My dad being his usual pessimistic self . Asking me about why I’m throwing my life away and a bunch of other stupid shit.” He murmured softly, and buried his face in the side of Archie’s neck. “I love you so much, and I can’t wait till I’m putting out my third novel, with a dedication to my husband, and our two kids. Loving my life, and getting to spend every night curled up in bed with you.”

Archie had his hand underneath Jughead’s beanie, playing with the soft black curls underneath. He wanted to add on to the dream of his fiance’s. “And I get to come home after a long day of running Andrews construction, and you’re already home from picking up the kids from school. We make dinner together, and afterwards, we put all 3 of the dogs on leashes, and go on a family walk, and come home, and cuddle on the couch while we watch a Disney movie as a family.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes from the other side of the booth. “Okay, wow. You two are adorable saps.”


	10. Chapter 10

All of the guys on the football team had started to notice the ring on Archie’s finger. No one really said anything about it. Reggie was the first on to actually ask him about it in the locker room before a game. “Dude, did you and Jones get promise rings or something? I mean, me and Josie got them too. I can’t really judge.”

Archie shook his head. “Engagement rings, actually. I asked Jug to marry me.” He said with a smile. 

Reggie grinned and clamped his hand onto Archie’s shoulder. “Andrews! Dude, I am so proud of you. Dibs on best man.” He said happily. 

Archie nodded in agreement. “There’s no one I’d want more, Reg.”

Reggie smiled. “So when are you two getting hitched?”

Archie bit his lip. “Probably gonna have to wait till after graduation. His dad thinks we’re too young to know what we want, and that there’s no way we’d be happy if we got married right now.” 

Reggie rolled his eyes. “That’s dumb. I mean, we’re all pretty close to graduation? Why can’t you decide what you think you’re ready for?”

Archie nodded in agreement. “I know, Reg. I mean, it’s our happiness. I don’t see why FP has to keep putting his nose in our business.” 

Reggie smiled. “Alright, cool. Now we gotta get to the rest of the team. Go Bulldogs on 3.” On the count, every guy in the ocker room called out, “Go Bulldogs!”

The game was almost uneventful. They won. Of course they did. Archie was always determined when he knew that his fiance was in the crowd, cheering for him. 

Jughead was at every game, in between Toni and Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes at all of his screaming when Archie scored the game winning points for The Bulldogs. “Dude, why are you being so loud? You know that your boyfriend is good at sports.”

Jughead rolled his eyes with a smile, and held up his left hand. “My future husband is amazing, and I wanna support him. He’s my everything. Don’t act like you weren’t the same way at the fall musical with Fangs.” 

Sweet Pea smirked, and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Damn right. I did, cause my baby was amazing as the big bad wolf.” 

Toni rolled her eyes with a smile. “You two are both saps.”

Jughead grinned, and looked over at her. “No, sap would be to do like I’m about to do, and as you to be my maid of honor.” 

Toni grinned. “Of course I will Jones. Nothing would make me happier.”

Jughead grinned as they all finally got up, so he could go wait for Archie. He smiled, as soon as he saw his fiance. “Hey you.” He said, kissing Archie’s cheek. 

Archie smiled, and wrapped his arms around Jughead’s waist. “I love you so much. I know you don’t care about sports, but you really are here every Friday night, cheering for the Bulldogs.” He said with a smile, gently nuzzling his nose against Jughead’s.

Jughead nodded, feeling so small and safe in Archie’s arms. “Of course I’m here.” He whispered, looking up at him. “Archie, I love you so much. You’re my future husband. I am gonna be supporting you no matter what.” He assured with a grin. 

The two of them stayed in their embrace. It was a closeness that they adored. Jughead smiled softly. “Can I stay at your place tonight?” He whispered. 

Archie nodded happily. “Yeah. Of course. We can spend all night cuddling again.” 

Jughead smiled, and held his hand, as they walked out, enjoying the closeness that they had. “I love you.” Archie said with a grin, as they got out to the truck. He opened the door for Jughead, so he could be romantic. 

Jughead grinned and got in. “What a gentleman.” He teased with a grin. 

Archie smiled and nodded, as he got in as well. “I wanna keep being a perfect gentleman for you, Juggy. I’m gonna be your husband one day. I love you so much.” He said with a smile.

Jughead rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Archie Andrews, you are an absolute sap, and I love every single second of it.”

The two of them rode to Archie’s house in a comfortable silence. Once he parked at home, Archie realized Jughead had fallen asleep. He always thought Jughead looked the most at peace when he was asleep, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He got out of the truc, and gently closed his door, before getting Jughead out and carrying him inside. 

It wasn’t until he was sat down on the bed that Jughead started to stir. “Mh, are we home yet?” He mumbled, curling up in bed. 

Archie nodded and laid down in bed next to him. “Yeah Juggy. You’re home.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Jughead’s forehead.

Jughead smiled, and buried his face in Archie’s chest. “You are my home, Archie.”


End file.
